


Много общего

by hapax



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU (2x05 and after), Alternate Universe, Gen, Lucado's very much alive and annoyed, Pre-Het
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapax/pseuds/hapax
Summary: Реакция Юэна Алленбаха на любые увещевания об отличиях Чёрного жетона от кровожадных сект довольно однообразна.





	Много общего

_We don't do random, we have procedures_  
(2x02)

  


— Процедуры, ха.  
  
Реакция Юэна Алленбаха на любые увещевания об отличиях Чёрного жетона от кровожадных сект настолько однообразна, что даже тратить нервы на злость уже не хочется.  
  
— Так сложно принять, что порядок не сводится к расписанию тренировок? — ехидно интересуется Лукадо. В треклятом городишке по-прежнему стыло, ветрено и тоскливо, а тут ещё и общаться приходится с твердолобым демоноборцем, спасибо охотно сбросившему на неё эту обязанность Доллсу.  
  
«У вас так много общего, знаешь ли».  
  
Подлый ящер.  
  
Доллсу, впрочем, правда спасибо. Не удержи он Лукадо от контактов с шепчущими субстанциями, на тропе борьбы с Легионом фанатики-пожарники вряд ли дали бы ей шанс. Она же не сестра Наследнице, с которой эти дураки вынуждены считаться.  
  
— Насколько я помню, наш устав древнее вашего.  
  
Он всё барабанит и барабанит пальцами по столу; Лукадо в который раз подавляет желание схватить его за руки, как ребёнка, и заставить сидеть спокойно.  
  
— Но вряд ли сиротки Чёрного жетона звали меня ради спора о методах, верно? — выдержав паузу, уточняет Алленбах, и Лукадо недовольно кивает.  
  
По крайней мере, этот, в отличие от Холлидея, разговаривает.  
  
— Мы хотим забрать наш артефакт.  
  
Алленбах притворно округляет глаза: как будто он и не уносил с ранчо отнюдь не принадлежащий Ордену чемодан.  
  
— Тарелку, мы хотим вернуть обратно эрповскую тарелку, — со вздохом поясняет Лукадо.  
  
— Раскаиваетесь, что заключили соглашение об обмене?  
  
— Согласие, данное под угрозой казни, в самом деле считается в Ордене добровольным? — показывает Лукадо самый милый из своих оскалов. Алленбах лишь ухмыляется в ответ.  
  
— Боюсь, артефакту следует оставаться у нас.  
  
— И что же заставляет вас удерживать у себя наследие Эрпов? Скрытая эмблема отлично смотрится на стенке рядом с традиционной?  
  
— Не хуже, чем в семейном буфете, — парирует Алленбах.  
  
— Если выяснится, что сёстры Эрп настолько бедствуют, я лично подарю им обеденный сервиз взамен, — почти без сарказма обещает Лукадо. — Тарелка нуждается в исследовании, а у нас есть… — она едва удерживается от повторения любимой формулы, — у нас есть необходимая аппаратура.  
  
— Не подскажешь, что показала ваша потрясающая аппаратура за то время, пока эрповский сувенир валялся в ваших закромах?  
  
Лукадо морщится.  
  
— Ты не веришь в пользу Чёрного жетона, — констатирует она, — я понимаю. Но разве у кого-то в Треугольнике есть выбор, верить или не верить в Наследницу?  
  
— Наши предки сражались с демонами в этих краях задолго до того, как сюда явился Вайетт Эрп с сияющим револьвером, — Алленбах подаётся назад, и взгляд его вдруг делается таким усталым, что Лукадо почти чувствует солидарность: всего несколько месяцев, как она связалась с Чистилищем, а вездесущие Эрпы уже успели достать и её.  
  
К счастью, злорадство перевешивает.  
  
— И проигрывали с треском. Ты разве не поэтому соизволил приехать?  
  
— Я подумал, что настоящий волонтёр должен быть в курсе проблем своего города.  
  
— Я думаю, ты не подумал.  
  
Алленбах пожимает плечами.  
  
— Вы-то уж точно не подумали, что будете делать с тарелкой, если получите её.  
  
— Стало быть, вы готовы рассмотреть возможность новой сделки? — тут же оживляется Лукадо, опуская подбородок на сплетённые пальцы.  
  
— Не сделки, — качает головой Алленбах. — Думайте лучше.  
  
— Неужели дара? — Лукадо едва успевает удержать смешок. — Если, конечно, можно вновь подарить однажды принадлежавшее.  
  
— Об этом тоже можете поразмыслить.  
  
— В таком случае, не вижу смысла продолжать нашу увлекательную беседу, — Лукадо опускает руки на стол; приятно, когда точно знаешь, что дальнейшие расспросы ни к чему не приведут.  
  
А Доллсу она всё перескажет — и тот пускай себе… размышляет. Пока Эрп, с её богатым криминальным опытом, не решит, что легче чемодан попросту выкрасть.  
  
— До скорого! — неожиданно говорит Алленбах, поднимаясь со стула.  
  
— До скорого? — Лукадо сперва кажется, что она ослышалась.  
  
— Насколько я понял, — поясняет Алленбах с видом всезнающего стража общего блага, — команда Вайнонны Эрп редко останавливается на полпути.  
  
— Я не из команды Вайнонны, — напрягается Лукадо.  
  
— А мне казалось, ты только что требовала у меня её фамильную реликвию.  
  
Лукадо всё-таки не выдерживает.  
  
— Которая была целее вдали от этой гордо зовущейся городом дыры!  
  
— У тебя теперь нет другой миссии, кроме этой дыры.  
  
Боже, в Ордене вообще что-нибудь слышали о свободе выбора?  
  
Алленбах тянется к дверной ручке — но не спешит открывать обшарпанную створку.  
  
— По пятницам мы с ребятами устраиваем вечеринки, — оборачивается он. — С обсуждением способов поддержания порядка в городе — особенно тех, которыми заезжие фанатики не интересовались в шестьдесят восьмом.  
  
«В сущности, всех», — уныло думает Лукадо. Кажется, единственной успешной процедурой в отношении Чистилища было откладывание в дальний ящик — да и тот подорвал мимопроходимец с динамитом.  
  
— И с начос, — добавляет Алленбах с таким энтузиазмом, словно производители чипсов доплачивают ему за рекламу.  
  
— Терпеть не могу начос.  
  
— Именно это говорит Фрэнки, опустошая третий пакет подряд.  
  
Лукадо надеется, что хмыканье внятно передаёт всё её презрение к неизвестному ей Фрэнки. Алленбах, впрочем, в лице не меняется — только когда дверь стучит о косяк, едкая улыбка наконец исчезает из поля зрения Лукадо.  
  
И лишь после этого она достаёт телефон, проверяя, свободен ли в ежедневнике вечер пятницы. Пожарники — всем скопом, каждый по отдельности, и уж особенно их самовлюблённый лидер, — могут быть сколь угодно несносны; не в её положении отказываться от столь щедрого предложения о сотрудничестве.  
  
Убеждать Алленбаха в добродетельности целей Чёрного жетона — значит зря терять время.  
  
Но ведь Доллс уверяет, что в Чистилище остались только вольные агенты.


End file.
